


trust

by nyakuyatogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Assassin Naegi Makoto, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, I'm Sorry, No Smut, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Rated For Violence, Self-Indulgent, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, my first chaptered fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakuyatogami/pseuds/nyakuyatogami
Summary: Makoto Naegi knew his existence in this world held no meaning. He had no hope for the future, to actually become something. or that is until he found something he was truly good at.-or, a self indulgent assassin naegi au-updates when i feel like it shsjsja
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to take my shot at writing a chaptered fic ! sorry this sucks

Ever since Naegi was young he knew he would ultimately grow to become nothing.

Naegi Felt as he had no true purpose in life. Every day was just a constant reminder to the adamant bullying he endured at school and to the occasional backlash of home life.

By the age of 12 Naegi was aware he wasn't meant for this world. To be destined for greatness. To _actually_ become something in life.

He knew he was truly hopeless. 

Until that day.

The day that changed everything for Makoto Naegi.

The day he saw a glimpse of hope, to maybe become something after all.

Of course he didn't mean to stumble across it. He was a teenager, and teenagers did stupid things. So yes he could have prevented it but curiosity got the best of him as he got stuck in a trance scrolling endlessly through the dark web. He wanted to look away but he couldn't bring himself too. Naegi will never forget what he saw that day, from mutilation to live killings, but what really caught his eye was what would determine his future.

_Looking to hire a hitman immediately. Willing to pay $15,000_

He _knew_ he shouldn't click it. It had negative outcomes written all over it. But strangely, it brought him hope, for the first time since god knows when. So Makoto Naegi did what he felt he had to, to make something of himself.

He took the job. 

Now Makoto knew nothing about what it means to kill people for a living so what was he thinking?

Simple. 

He wasn't. 

Would he just wing it?

No, he knew better than that. He needed a plan. He needed to collect all the information he could about his victim. He needed to know everything from how the victim wakes up to how they drink water. He also needed a disguise as well. And soon enough it was time to put his plan into action.

~~

It had been a month now since Makoto had killed his first victim (not to mention successfully). So why did he feel this weight on his chest? Wasn't he supposed to feel _happy_? Everything went according to plan, so why was he so numb?

That's when Makoto Naegi realized he didn't find hope. 

He had completely lost his grasp of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto couldn't believe it. He was standing in front of _the_ hopes peak academy. It put a weight on his shoulders that he was accepted as the ultimate assassin but some of it was lifted when they informed him he was going to be given a fake talent as to not scare the other students

The Ultimate Lucky Student. 

Sure, it was believable enough but ultimately a bit silly.

Makoto supposed he could bullshit his way through any questions he was asked with ease so he wasn't that worried.

But he couldn't _help_ but worry when he was standing in front of the main doors, ready to start his new life.

_Here goes nothing._

~~

It was dark. Makoto felt nauseated. What the hell is happening?

~~

Makoto awoke in a classroom by himself with a raging headache. What had happened? Nevermind that for now he needed to figure out what was even happening. The first red flag was the bolted windows. The second was the note on his desk. 

_‘The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.’_

The third and final red flag was the surveillance cameras. 

_Was someone watching?_

Makoto shook the thought out of his mind and decided to search for another sign of life. He sat up feeling only slightly dizzy and opened the door of the classroom.

_No turning back now_

Makoto made his way to the main hall where he found what he could assume to be other students. 

“Hey! Another new kid!”

“So, you all are- ?”, for some reason Makoto's voice shook. Was he nervous? He honestly just hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself. 

“Yeah we’re all new here”

“Counting him it appears to be 15 of us in total. Seems like a good cut-off point.”

“My name is Makoto Naegi, sorry for being late. Something happened and I was just..asleep”, the words sounded ridiculous coming from his mouth but..it was the truth.

“Whoa you too??”

With everyone going through the same strange thing Makoto went through it was starting to feel like this was a dream. 

~~

After coming to the conclusion the group should do introductions Makoto made his way around the room introducing himself as ‘Makoto Naegi The Ultimate Lucky Student’

“Names Byakuya Togami”, the blonde spoke in a way that made Makoto feel unwelcomed 

“uh hi nice to meet you”, Makoto couldn't help but notice how _fit_ the heir was. 

“We're done with introductions, right? How much longer are you going to stand there? Go away. I'm sick of looking at you.”, the blonde spoke coldly, almost as a way to tell Makoto they would never be on the same level.

“Time to get down to business, no need to stand around pretending to be friends like a bunch of idiots.”, the heir looked around the room as he spoke, his eyes landing on Makoto.

 _What a prick_ , Makoto thought. He was already done with the heirs bullshit. _Who does this guy think he is?._

_Ding dong, bing bong._

“Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mic check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!”

Suddenly a voice could be heard coming from the monitor. It filled Makoto with an uneasy feeling. 

“Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. ...That's all. I'll be waiting!”

Everyone looked around the room slightly shocked.

“The hell was that?”, Junko spoke up first.

“We should probably get going-whoever it was _is_ expecting us all and I don't feel like testing my luck.”, Makoto spoke from his instincts, this didn't seem like the type of situation to be weighing your chances with.

Everyone agreed and one by one all shortly made it to the gym to find something that he didn't expect. It _actually_ looked like an entrance ceremony? 

“Haha! See I knew it'd be a totally normal entrance ceremony!”, Hiro Spoke with a confidence that only reminded Makoto of how *not* normal this class is.

But what we saw next was unexplainable. 

A stuffed bear?

“Hello everyone I am Monokuma! The headmaster of this fine establishment!”, what the hell was this? How is a bear speaking to us even possible? This was all getting stranger and stranger by the minute. 

“A..teddy bear?”, Chihiro's soft voice spoke up.

“I am not a teddy bear! I am Monokuma!”, What kind of joke is this? No way in hell was Makoto going to believe this. 

Eventually everyone was freaking out about the bear, or..Monokuma? But freaking out about something so insignificant didn't matter anymore when Monokuma explained our situation.

“Let us begin talking about your school life! Now it is no doubt that you 15 are truly full of potential, you are the hope of the world. And, to protect such hope you will all live a communal life solely in the confines of this school! Everyone shall live in complete harmony together and follow the rules! And the end date for this communal life you ask? Until the day you die!! Upupupupu~!”

“W-what did he just s-say??! Until the day w-we die?!”

“He’s just screwing with us!”

“I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure. Ah, and just for your information...you're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again!”

_That would explain the metal plates on the windows then._

A few students kept demanding this had to be a joke, hoping it was just a sick prank, but..Makoto knew better. It all made too much sense. They were kidnapped and forced to live here. How could this get any worse?

“Oh! How silly of me! I forgot to mention there *is* a way you can leave the school...if one person were to murder another..ya know stabbing, stranguling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting..wow the list goes on! It doesn't matter how you do it, as long as you get the job done! It’s simple. If you want to leave, you must kill someone. Puhuhuhu~ this is all just so exciting!”

“Are you out of your damn mind?!”

“There's no way one of us would do that!”

“Yeah so let us go home already!”

The gym was a mess by this point. Was this _*thing*_ serious? But Makoto knew the answer already. 

“Alright..how long are you gonna keep this up?”, Hiro spoke confidently in his words. Was he still stuck on the idea this was a joke?

“Huh?”, Monokuma looked confused, tilting his head towards the side looking at Hiro for an explanation.

“You got us..okay? Scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now.”

“Reveal..the trick?”

“Yeah, cuz I mean... Y'know, this is all some kinda trick and all, right? So uh, like…”

“Dude. Shut the hell up and get out of my way!”, Mondo pushed aside Hiro and made his way towards Monokuma.

“Listen up asshole! This has gone far enough! What kinda sick joke are you playin’ !”

“Joke?..You mean like your hair?”

At those words Mondo bolted towards Monokuma, grabbing him by the neck.

“Wh-wha-whaaa! Violence against the headmaster is a violation of the rules!”

“Shut the hell up and-”

_Ticking._

Makoto could recognize that noise from anywhere. 

“Throw it!”, Makoto knew it was risky to let the others know he knew that sound but..he wouldn't risk Mondo getting hurt.

“Huh?”

“Dammit hurry up and throw it!”, Mondo did as he was told and as soon as Monokuma was in the air..

_*KABOOM*_

But as soon as the Monokuma was destroyed, another appeared. 

“Did you seriously just try to kill me right now?!”, Mondo's voice shook with anger.

“Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt...Well..anyways. Lastly, I'd like to commemorate your entry to this school with our official student handbook! It's fully digital so we call it the e-handbook! It contains all the school regulations so please make sure to review it carefully!”

And with that..he was gone, leaving us all in shock.

Multiple voices spoke up concerned if this was all just one big joke or not, until Togami shut them all up.

"Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is...is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this...?", and to that no one had a response, including Makoto. 

Everyone looked around the room, all with the same thought in their minds

_Was anyone considering murder?_

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but the next will be way longer as i have something big planned !!

“I suggest we start exploring the school!”, Aoi spoke up once everyone finished reviewing the rules.

Everyone came to an agreement deciding it was for the best if everyone got a better understanding of where we currently are. 

“I’ll be going alone.”, the heir spoke cruelly towards the rest of the group.

“Hold on. Like hell I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!”, Mondo moved towards the blonde with a scowl on his face.

“Out of my way, plankton.”

“Wh-?? the fucks that supposed to mean?!”

“One tiny bit of plankton, drifting across the sea. So minuscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence on the boundless ocean.”

“..i'm gonna kick your ass!”, Mondo made a fist with his hand as he took a step closer to Togami.

Now, Makoto  _ *knew* _ he shouldn't step in to stop him but- he wouldn't stand by and watch someone get hurt. Even if it gave him away in the long-run, he just wouldn't allow it! 

“Hey! Stop it! We shouldn't fight!”

“The fuck you just say?! You some kinda goody-goody little bitch? Who do you think you are talking to me like that? You think youre my fucking dad or something?”, it seemed as though he just grew angrier from Makoto stepping in

“No! That's not it!”

“Fuck you!”, Mondo raised his fist and with no thinking needed Makoto's instincts took over. He blocked Mondo's hit causing him to drop to the floor with the amount of force Makoto had used. 

_ Shit. Didn't mean to go that far. _

“T-the fuck?!”, Mondo studied Makoto's figure and looked back at his hand with confusion written all over his face.

“S-sorry! But we really shouldn't fight!”, Makoto spoke shakily as he was trying to think of some kind of bullshit excuse to explain what just happened.

“Whatever.”

_ Shit! Has Makoto already made an enemy? _

“Hey..are you alright Togami? That was all a bit unexpected..”

“That does not concern you, so if you would excuse me.”, with that Togami headed for the gym doors and didn't look back.

~~

After the investigation around the school, everyone decided to meet in the dining hall to share the information everyone had gathered. 

Makoto made his way to the dining hall where he found Sayaka waiting patiently for the others.

“Makoto! Just the person I wanted to see! I wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask..me something? What did you want to ask me?”

“Makoto..did you happen to go to Blackroot Junior High? Were you in class..2?”

“Yeah..actually I was”

_ She actually remembered me? _

“I knew it! I was in class 4!..do you remember me?”

_ Even back in middle school, she was a celebrity with all kinds of "ultimates" surrounding her. How could I forget? Almost as surprising as her question was...that she remembered me! We'd never even talked to each other, but somehow she still knew who I was. _

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah! I'm just surprised, is all. I wouldn't have thought you'd remember me.”

“Of course I'd remember, we went to the same school for three years after all! I'm really glad that i know someone here!”

“Yeah..me too”

It was surprising that no one else had showed up yet by this point. But almost like he timed it, Taka walked through the doors and went on about how he thought he would be the first person there. 

But soon after that, everyone else arrived.

From our meeting we learned a few things. No one had a clue who was behind this, the rooms are soundproof, The metal-plates on the windows were  _ *not _ * coming off, there was no way of contacting the outside world, and there was an endless supply of food. 

We were stuck here. 


End file.
